Unknown Immunity
by elggup
Summary: Jo Madden is a Captain Tripps survivor from Goshen, Indiana. After meeting a group of people, she follows them to Boulder, Colorado in search of an old black woman. But when the group arrives, she starts feeling like an outsider.


Chapter One

"Jo! Are you home?" a voice called through the living room.

"Yeah, I am Adam! I'm in the bedroom!" Jo called back.

Jo Madden is a 21 year-old woman with long brown hair, a slender build and green eyes. Her boyfriend Adam Rientz walked into the bedroom and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Nothing special…until you came home," Jo said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"There you go…sucking up," Adam said, as Jo giggled.

"That's what I do best," Jo said, releasing him.

"Don't I know it," Adam said, grinning devilishly.

"Now come on. You have to finish packing for your business trip," Jo said, as she walked around the bed.

"Are you sure you can't give me one for the road?" Adam said, unzipping his pants.

"Not now. You need to pack. Your plane leaves in three hours," Jo said, as she exited the room.

Adam grumbled as he re-zipped his jeans and sat on the bed.

"Bitch," he said, massaging his swollen groin.

Jo went down the hall and into the bathroom. She tossed his shaving cream, his razors and his aftershave lotion into a cosmetics bag. When she returned to the bedroom, Adam was standing with his back to her.

"I got your shaving stuff," she said, laying it in the open suitcase beside the dresser.

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but instead he gave a big sneeze.

"Bless you babe," Jo said, handing him a Kleenex.

"Thanks," Adam said, wiping his nose.

After he blew his nose, he threw the Kleenex away.

"I've been sneezing all day. And coughing up huge globs of…" he started, but Jo held up her hand.

"That's okay. I don't need to know everything that comes out of your body," she said, shaking her head.

"Sure ya do. You're my girlfriend," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards the bed.

He sat on the bed, and held her close to him, his mouth kissing her stomach.

"Stop, you know that makes me crazy!" she said, as he nibbled her belly.

"Just wait until I get back. That's when I'll drive you bonkers," Adam growled.

He reached up and cupped her breasts.

"Now come on. We gotta get you going. You're plane leaves in two-and-a-half hours. And it takes about an hour to get to South Bend," she said, turning away from him.

"You can be such a bitch!" he said, as she walked out of the bedroom.

"And you can be such a prick!" she called back.

He coughed his response.

"You oughta take some Medicine for that!" Jo called back.

"'You oughta take some medicine for that!'" Adam mimicked under his breath.

He zipped up his suitcase and pulled it off the stand. He carried it out to the living room where Jo had turned the TV on.

"You won't suck my cock because we don't have time, but you're watching TV?" Adam said, irritably, setting the suitcase by the door.

"Don't be crass. I'm just checking out this SuperFlu thing. It is spread all over the US…mainly in the West," she responded.

"Well, I'm heading East, so there goes that thought," Adam said.

He coughed again. He reached for a Kleenex and hawked up a big glob of mucus. Jo wrinkled her nose and gave him a disgusted look.

"Well, you can still catch it. I mean…" she started, but he shot her a dirty look.

"Are you saying you don't want me to go?" he asked.

"No, I'm just saying. You know what happens when you get sick," Jo said, turning the TV off.

"Yeah, that slut who gave me life shows up," Adam grumbled.

"Adam Morris! Don't talk about your mother like that!" Jo exclaimed.

"Well she is! She still doesn't know who my father is," Adam said, as he picked up is suitcase.

"Your father? Nathan's your father!" Jo said, as they walked out the front door.

"The hell he's my father!" Adam snarled.

"He's a better father than whoever is your blood father," Jo growled.

"You know what? I'm tired of having this discussion every freaking day. I'm outta here!" Adam said, throwing his suitcase into the back of his Jeep and climbed into the driver's seat.

"That's just fine! When you get back from your trip…I won't be here to have this discussion," Jo said, turning and walking back into the house.

Adam started the car and he leaned out of the window.

"Oh you will be here. You always come back," Adam said, backing the Jeep out of the driveway.

He turned into the street and drove away from the house.

"This time…I ain't bluffin'," Jo said, shutting the door.


End file.
